Time for Us
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: After a fight with his boyfriend, Sebastian makes a stupid mistake and is changed into a vampire. How can he make it up to Kurt now that he's a soulless monster, and what twist in Kurt's life might change their relationship forever? Kurt H. Sebastian S. Vampire AU
1. Midnight Rendezvous

**A/N:** _Vampire AU. Angst. Warning for biting, mention of blood-sucking, romance. I don't want to say too much…_

"Kurt…"

Kurt can hear the eerie hiss of Sebastian's voice through the closed window of his room. Kurt lies completely still, hoping that Sebastian will think he's asleep and go away.

"Ku-urt…"

It doesn't work.

It never does.

Kurt sighs and turns towards the window. Sebastian's eyes peer in at him in the dark, the rest of his face shrouded by the shadows of the branches from the tree he crouches in outside.

"Go away, Seb," Kurt groans.

"I can't," Sebastian whines, pressing his hands and face against the glass of the locked window. "I want it, Kurt. I need it."

"Sebastian," Kurt says firmly, his tired eyelids fighting to stay open long enough to get rid of his obnoxious visitor, "there are hundreds of men in the state of Ohio who can give it to you."

"But I want you," Sebastian insists. "You're the best."

"Be that as it may, you're not getting any." Kurt turns his back to Sebastian an attempt to hide his triumphant grin.

_The best._

What a tacky thing to be proud of, but he'll take what he can get.

"Oh, don't be such a prude," Sebastian grumbles sarcastically. "You know you love it, too."

Kurt spins around in his bed, sitting upright to better face the boy hovering by his window.

"What a morbid thing to say," Kurt says. "I certainly do not."

"Don't give me that shit," Sebastian groans. "I know you, Hummel. In some ways, I know you better than you know yourself. I've tasted you…"

Sebastian smirks at Kurt, and Kurt burns red, his whole face hot to the touch. Kurt retreats to the safety of his comforter, wrapping it around his shoulders, trapped in Sebastian's hypnotic stare.

"I know it turns you on. I hear the way you whimper," Sebastian continues, tracing down the pane of glass with a single, thin finger. "I see the way you bite your lip, trying so desperately not to moan…"

Kurt's eyes track Sebastian's fingertip as it outlines the edge of the glass, stopping on the ledge where the lock to Kurt's window is fastened shut, tapping right above it as if he is simply waiting out the inevitable.

Sebastian isn't wrong. Ever since the first time Sebastian convinced Kurt to do it, Kurt realized he's kind of a masochist as far as Sebastian is concerned. Even now as he tries so hard to resist he can feel his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest, longing to give in, to give Sebastian what he wants. Regardless of his heart's begging to let Sebastian have him, or his body that's begun to react without his consent, Kurt isn't just about to lay himself bare for Sebastian

He doesn't want to make it too easy.

"My answer is no, Seb," Kurt says again, snuggling down onto his bed and closing his eyes.

"Fine," Sebastian growls, feral and threatening, all pretense of slow, sophisticated seduction gone, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, if you don't open this window right now and let me in, I'm going to start singing Spice Girls songs at the top of my lungs all night long."

That definitely gets Kurt's attention, exhausted or not. Kurt pops up in bed and meets Sebastian's burning glare with an icy stare of his own.

"You…wouldn't…dare," Kurt challenges, but the second Sebastian opens his mouth to start singing, Kurt runs to his window in a flash, undoing the lock and pushing it open before a single word of _Wannabe_ leaves his lips.

"Won't you come on in?" Kurt gestures dramatically, not even trying to hide his irritation. Sebastian climbs through, grinning from ear to ear. Sebastian closes and locks the window behind him, following Kurt as he trudges back to bed, trundling beneath the comforter with a single arm sticking out.

"Get on with it," Kurt says. "I have a calc test in the morning and I want to at least get an hour of sleep."

Sebastian looks down at Kurt, wrapped in his blankets like a human burrito, and frowns.

"As sexy as this is," Sebastian mutters, moving to the other side of the bed and climbing beside the bundled body of Kurt Hummel, "I would really like to hold you."

Kurt peeks up from a space in the comforter and sighs, pulling apart his carefully wrapped cocoon to let Sebastian crawl inside. Sebastian winds his arms around Kurt, trying his best not to hold him too tight. He doesn't want to accidentally hurt him. He takes Kurt's arm and raises his wrist to his mouth, kissing the soft skin, pressing his lips against it to feel the pulse thrumming there, calling to him.

"Do you miss it?" Kurt hums, enjoying the cool press of Sebastian's lips against his skin.

"What?" Sebastian asks taking a deep breath of Kurt's scent – vanilla and honey, sweet and floral, delicate and human.

"Being alive?" Kurt mutters, looking up into Sebastian's pale face and his hard, red eyes; eyes that were once such a beautiful shade of green.

Sebastian smirks, running his lips along the inside of Kurt's forearm, tracing the paths of his veins with a gentle lick of his tongue.

"Not as long as I have you to remind me," Sebastian whispers. Kurt closes his eyes as Sebastian places open mouth kisses along his skin.

Kurt has long since stopped being fascinated by this part.

The bite is quick; a smooth slip of Sebastian's razor sharp fangs into Kurt's skin, and suddenly his mouth is filled with Kurt's unique taste, his mind reeling with images of warm summer walks they shared together, skinny dipping in the lake, late afternoon lunches of Kurt's famous cucumber sandwiches, and making love at sunset, brazenly beneath the tall willows that grew just shy of the water. In this way Sebastian can remember exactly how Kurt's skin felt with mortal fingers, the warmth of his body pressed against his, the way they fit perfectly together, like two pieces in a puzzle that was once the picture of a glorious future together.

One stupid fight and a vengeful, drunken tryst ended it all when the vampire who seduced him turned Sebastian into the cold, dead thing sucking the blood from his one true love's arm.

Sebastian breaks away, tracks of bloody tears staining his cheeks, and with a swipe of his tongue he closes the wound. He looks down at Kurt, eyes shut, his face peaceful in sleep beneath the silver light from the moon outside. It's been a little over a year, and yet it feels like only yesterday, but Sebastian knows that a time will come when days and nights and months and years will have no meaning for him at all. One moonlit evening he'll be here and Kurt will be vibrant and alive, and in the blink of an eye seventy years will pass and Kurt will be gone.

Sebastian only hopes that when that day comes he'll be able to find the courage to walk out into the sunlight.

He pulls in closer to Kurt's sleeping body and rests his head where he can hear the rhythmic beating of his heart, and as he has so many other nights, he lies awake with Kurt in his arms, dreading the oncoming dawn.


	2. The Dawn of Change

**A/N:** _Okay, so first I wrote 'Time Enough to Forgive', which was a sad futurefic vampire!AU where Kurt is dying and Sebastian wants to turn him into a vampire. Recently I wrote 'Midnight Rendezvous' which I saw as a prequel to that fic, where we see how and why Sebastian became a vampire to begin with. I felt there seriously needed to be a middle, so here it is. I hope you enjoy. Warning for biting, erotic reaction to blood sucking, sexual acts, and the impending death of a major character (no gore)._

Things have changed. Things always change. They must change if life is to continue.

Sebastian changed when he decided to cheat on Kurt, even though he could never have predicted that he would become a vampire.

Kurt changed, too.

When Sebastian first came to Kurt's window in search of his forgiveness…and in search of his blood, Kurt refused to give it, but over time he realized how much he missed the love of his life, how even though they had been ripped completely apart he would do anything to share a moment or two together.

If that meant spilling a little blood, then he would do it.

He never realized how much he would enjoy it – the closeness, the intimacy, fulfilling Sebastian's needs.

Kurt became Sebastian's favorite midnight snack, and not simply because Sebastian was now a creature who sought out blood, but because Kurt's blood called to him. There was a time when Sebastian tried to resist that call. He traveled across the world, settling for a while in France in order to escape it, but even across continents he could hear Kurt's blood crying out for him. It called to him with memories of their life together, the future they had planned, the love that Kurt still kept in his heart that belonged only to Sebastian.

That love ached inside Kurt every moment he couldn't be with Sebastian. It took the place of oxygen and water and food and left him wanting every second of every minute of every day. All the decisions he made, all the change he had planned on seemed meaningless without Sebastian to share them with.

Which is why five years to the date that Sebastian was changed, they found themselves together in Kurt's new apartment in New York, naked in Kurt's bed, Kurt writhing beneath his boyfriend's cold, hard body as Sebastian planted small nips down his chest, traveling down his inner thigh, taking only small sips of blood to fuel his hunger for Kurt's body, feeding off the moans and whimpers those tiny bites elicited from Kurt's trembling lips; the breathy whispers of, "Yes…oh yes, Sebastian…more…"

Kurt and Sebastian didn't wait for change. They made it happen. They found a way to be together.

Sebastian spends the daylight hours asleep in Kurt's bed, with the smell of his beloved to lull him to sleep and make him feel safe and loved and human again. No more hiding out in crypts or burying himself beneath the earth. They blacked out the windows in Kurt's bedroom and put heavy velvet curtains over them to keep out any trace of sunlight. Sebastian hunts at night, discreetly prowling the empty city streets, but every night he comes home to his boyfriend.

They accept it as a part of their life together, so they never discuss it.

As long as Kurt gets to spend every night with Sebastian, kissing him, touching him, giving and taking from him, Kurt doesn't begrudge Sebastian a single thing he has to do to exist in this world.

Kurt gets the chance to live his dream – classes at NYADA, interning at _Vogue_, while still coming home to the man he loves.

For a while everything is perfect, but change is inevitable…and not always kind.

Sometimes it interferes with even the most carefully laid plans.

Nosebleeds.

Headaches.

A few annoying bouts of nausea.

The occasional dizzy spell.

Kurt jokes with Isabelle that if he didn't know better he would say he was pregnant, but her constant worrying sends him to the doctor one Thursday afternoon.

Kurt feels a little guilty handing over his blood to another man, but it's necessary to put Isabelle's mind at ease.

When he finds out about the new possible change in his life, he pushes it aside, hides his grief until he can be completely sure.

Kurt comes home from work late, and a worried Sebastian is pacing the living room floor, debating between leaving to try and find his boyfriend, or waiting patiently even though Kurt isn't answering his phone.

The sight of Kurt walking through the door is a rapture like no other Sebastian has ever known, and without a word he takes Kurt into his arms and drags him off to bed. Little does Sebastian know that it's just the distraction that Kurt needs. Sebastian's body presses into his, keeping him grounded. Sebastian uses all of his self-control to keep from tearing the Vivienne Westwood suit from Kurt's body, stripping him of his clothes and laying them out in the overly particular way Kurt insists upon.

Sebastian may be a monster, but he's not a savage, and that contrast makes Kurt giggle.

Sebastian wastes no time nibbling a path down Kurt's body, feeling his boyfriend tremble beneath him, enjoying the way his muscles twitch when he hits a spot that's a bit more ticklish than the rest. Lately though, Sebastian has had a harder time than before getting lost in the sinful, decadent taste of Kurt's blood. It's different; the sweet undertone of it tainted by something bitter – not all together bad, just not all together Kurt.

Sebastian wondered when he first tasted it whether it was the city changing Kurt's blood – the new atmosphere, the abundance of pollution, maybe some food he was eating at work, but some newly acquired animal instinct told Sebastian that wasn't it. He had a suspicion, but he didn't want to say it out loud, not willing to squash Kurt's dreams by jumping to conclusions. Now as he slowly sinks his teeth into the warm flesh of Kurt's inner thigh, he knows for sure.

Sebastian stops, pulling away quickly, and Kurt immediately notices.

"What's wrong?" Kurt pants; gazing down at Sebastian's confused expression with unabashed lust in his dark eyes.

"You…you taste different," Sebastian replies with a frown. Kurt's face twists, gasping in embarrassment.

"Not bad," Sebastian hurries, "just…different. Wrong, somehow…"

Kurt's eyes dart away and Sebastian knows that Kurt has been keeping something from him; a secret, and something big if the way he blushes a furious red is any indication.

"I…"

Sebastian doesn't let him answer. Kurt is the master of the evade, and Sebastian knows he's not about to simply tell him what's going on. Instead, Sebastian crawls up Kurt's body and bites into his arm, into the soft skin of his inner elbow since this is as close to Kurt's heart as he dares to get. He is distracted for a moment by the way Kurt moans wantonly into the open air, and Sebastian almost lets it go, willing to put off discovering Kurt's secret to get back to the business of giving him pleasure, but all of Sebastian's senses are heightened and his curiosity overwhelms him.

He takes as much of Kurt's blood as he dares and then closes the wound with his tongue. He sits up on his heels, holding this essence of Kurt's life in his mouth, shutting his eyes to concentrate on chasing that foreign flavor that's starting to take over the one Sebastian adores so much. He swallows, and suddenly everything becomes clear. He opens his eyes with a smile on his face, licking his lips.

If he had a heartbeat, it would be racing in his chest.

"Kurt," Sebastian says quietly, his red eyes shining in the dark with unbridled joy. "Kurt, you're dying."

Kurt's whole face changes, his lips twisting into a painful grimace; his eyes shift to a pale, watery blue, and the color drains from his face.

"You don't have to look so fucking happy about it," Kurt mutters in a wavering voice.

"How long have you known?" Sebastian says, still in awe, still so incredibly, morbidly happy that Kurt can almost find it in himself to share in his joy.

"Not too long," Kurt confesses. "In fact, I was waiting on some more test results to confirm, but I guess that's all moot now."

Sebastian holds Kurt's face in his hands and kisses him gently on the lips.

"Don't you see?" Sebastian laughs lightly as if every dream he has ever had is about to come true, every wish he has ever made he's about to cash in on. "I didn't want to change you because you had your whole mortal life to live, but now you don't. There's no reason to wait. You and I…we can be together forever."

Kurt scoots out from beneath Sebastian's body and sits up, looking his boyfriend deep in the eyes. The red in them is unnerving, and Kurt has become an expert at imagining the way they once were, so green and full of life, like the new grass in spring.

Kurt has become an expert at lying to himself, especially lately. He lies to himself that he has a flesh and blood boyfriend. He lies that what he has with Sebastian is real. He lies and tells himself that he has more than enough time to fulfill all of his dreams.

But it's moments like this one when he has to face the facts that none of it is real.

"Sebastian," Kurt says, taking Sebastian's cold hand and bringing it up to his chest, pressing it above his heart so Sebastian can feel the beating of it. "I love you…I do…so much…"

Kurt swallows hard as he feels the mood in the room change, aware that he's making it change.

"But I don't want to be a vampire."


	3. Time Enough to Forgive

**A/N:** _One-shot written for the prompt 'vampire'. Sebastian is a vampire, desperate to save his dying boyfriend, but Kurt doesn't want to become a vampire. No blood or gore, just conversation. AU. Supernatural. Romance. Soulmates. Vampire!Sebastian, Dying!Kurt Edit*** If you've read this before it's been slightly re-vamped (sorry for the pun) to fit the rest of the chapters._

Death wants to hide. It crawls into dark spaces, away from the light…away from the living. But death need not be so afraid. It can be just as bright, just as beautiful. Some beauty endures, regardless if it lives or dies.

Sebastian looks down at Kurt's face, growing ever paler in the fading light, and smiles.

"In a moment, we'll be together forever, my love," Sebastian sighs, brushing the hair from Kurt's eyes. Kurt blinks weakly, his glassy eyes fighting to focus on Sebastian's burning red ones. Kurt tries to shake his head.

"I…I don't want you to do this…" Kurt objects. "It's my time."

"Shhh." Sebastian hushes Kurt, his smile growing ever wider. "I know you're scared, but it's alright. You'll be happy with me. I promise."

Kurt sighs.

"You're not listening to me," Kurt says, sounding defeated. "You never listen."

Sebastian doesn't want to be angry with his beloved, but Kurt's constant refusal wears on his patience.

"What are you so worried about?" Sebastian hisses, harsher than he intends. "Your soul? You don't believe in God or heaven anyway! So why not stay here with me forever?"

It seems like only yesterday that Sebastian found out what he felt was wonderful news; that Kurt was dying. For Sebastian, it was redemption. The start of a new life for the two of them, that he wouldn't be damned because of one horrible mistake, but then Kurt devastated him by telling him that he didn't want it. He didn't want to be a vampire. Didn't want immortality.

It was like he was saying he didn't want Sebastian.

Sebastian became livid.

"What do you mean you don't want to be a vampire?" Sebastian had roared.

"Sebastian," Kurt said, reaching for a blanket to cover himself with. "Please try and understand..."

"Understand?" Sebastian bellowed. "What is there to understand!? We have an opportunity. Finally an opportunity to be together, and you're going to just throw it all away?"

"It's not an opportunity," Kurt bellowed back with equal fire, not willing to back down from what he fondly referred to as 'his demon boyfriend'. "It's damnation! You said so yourself."

"It was damnation because I wouldn't be able to have you," Sebastian explained, still furious. "But now, I can. We can. We will."

"No, Sebastian," Kurt said, holding firm. "No, I won't allow..."

"Won't allow what?" Sebastian laughed cruelly. "Can you fight me? No, you can't. When you're sick and dying and incapacitated, will you be able to fight me? No!"

"But..."

"End of discussion!" Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned him to the bed, smiling wide and showing every one of his gleaming white teeth and razor sharp fangs. "You are mine, and you will be mine for all eternity."

With that he buried himself deep into Kurt's body, fucking his boyfriend with more venom than he would have normally, but he never said the one thing that truly mattered.

_I don't want you to die, to disappear, because there's no way I could exist in this world without you._

Yes, it all seemed like yesterday to a monster with no concept of time, but for Kurt it was almost a year of mundane tests and painful treatments, of hope and heartbreak, of crying alone in the oncologist's office, wishing Sebastian were with him, to hold his hand. There were times when he almost completely broke down that he could feel Sebastian's presence in his mind, helping him stand taller, helping him carry on.

Sebastian made love to Kurt almost every night up until the end, reveling in the taste of Kurt's blood which became increasingly bitter as his disease progressed, believing that despite Kurt's constant protests they would spend eternity forever.

"Sebastian," Kurt mutters weakly, breaking Sebastian from his thoughts. "It's…it's just not natural, Sebastian."

Sebastian can feel Kurt's breathing become slow and faint. He shakes his head.

"And _this_ is natural?"

Sebastian can't help his anger now, can't help it when Kurt seems so willing to throw away everything they have together. "Dying before you've even had the chance to live is natural? Leaving me here alone…_that's_ natural?"

Sebastian feels hot tears threatening to fall, but he refuses to let them.

No. Kurt doesn't know. He doesn't understand. There is too much at stake to give in to petty, stupid, human things…things that lesser beings would consider _natural_.

"Sebastian," Kurt breathes painfully. "I love you. I do…but please…don't do anything stupid."

Sebastian smiles. Kurt has just given him his loophole.

_Don't do anything stupid._

Sitting here and watching Kurt die would be stupid.

Not doing something to save Kurt's life would be stupid.

Anyone would agree.

"Don't worry, my darling," Sebastian says soothingly, "I won't do anything stupid. I promise."

Sebastian kisses Kurt gently, lingering over his lips, waiting for the perfect moment…the moment between the end of life and the beginning of death when Sebastian will make his move.

Maybe Kurt will be angry. Maybe Kurt will even hate him.

Sebastian doesn't care. Kurt has all of eternity to forgive him.


	4. Eternity Isn't Enough

**A/N:** _Here is a follow up to the Vampire storyline that ended with 'Time Enough to Forgive'. Here we get to see if Sebastian really turned Kurt, and how Kurt reacts. Warnings for talk of intense pain, drinking blood, and starvation._

Death doesn't hurt.

Well, provided that you're not being flattened in a compactor or eaten piece by piece by a wild tiger, death shouldn't hurt.

It's as effortless as blinking.

As easy as falling asleep.

It's not a thought or a decision.

It's an outcome.

Or so Kurt has been told. Countless doctors, oncologists, and death preparation counselors all assure him that death is nothing to be afraid of. It's natural, inevitable, and they promise him that with the amount of medication they keep him on in the final stages as cancer eats away at his body – painless.

Kurt passes away quietly, cradled in Sebastian's arms, and the last thing he sees before his heavy eyelids drop forever is the gorgeous grass green of Sebastian's eyes.

The last thing he sees before he dies is a lie.

Apparently, it isn't the only one.

Because death is painful.

Agonizingly painful.

It sears his body, every inch, heat surging through his veins, starting from a point somewhere behind his neck and filling him with fire. He wants to scream but he can't move. His mouth doesn't open, his limbs useless, and he waits in agony for it all to end.

But there seems to be no end. For hours he simply burns, inside, outside, never ending…

He hears a rushing through his ears like wind battering his face and he wonders if he's falling. For the hundredth time he thinks, "Here it is. The end. Now it will be over."

Through the swishing and the wooshing he hears snippets of voices calling to him.

No…one voice calling to him.

Reaching out to him in the dark.

Cutting through the pain.

The roaring in his ears stops and the pain finally ends. It dissolves completely without an echo of it anywhere to be felt, but where Kurt expects to be absorbed by the oblivion that is the universe, he's still consciously aware.

He hears the pattering of cockroaches racing through the apartment walls.

He smells hot dogs cooking at Gray's Papya – ten miles away.

He feels the individually twined fibers of his cashmere sweater cocooned around his skin.

But it's the thirst – the overwhelming thirst engrained into every dehydrated cell of his body that forces him to open his eyes.

Countless signals assault his brain – too sharp, too bright, too much detail – and he shuts his eyes again. He whimpers; the sound of his voice so foreign to his acute ears that he bites his lip to silence himself.

"It's okay," a voice whispers, but the sound rings out like a bell with the clapper slicing into his ears.

"No," Kurt moans, raising his hands to cover his head, curling his body into a ball. "No, no, no."

"Shhh," Sebastian soothes, running a gentle hand down Kurt's back. "It'll be okay. You'll get used to it. It'll be fine."

Kurt rocks back and forth, trying to ignore the fabric that's insanely too soft for his skin, trying to push aside the pungent smell of cooking meat which is now revolting to him, and every single noise that's trying to worm its way into his brain – he needs to find a way to block them all out before he goes completely mad.

The thirst, though, refuses to be ignored.

Bit by bit he comes to his senses.

He's dead. He's supposed to be dead. So is this hell? What's happening to him?

"Just concentrate on my voice," Sebastian whispers. "Listen to my voice and shut out the rest."

"I can't," Kurt moans, red tears slipping down his cheeks. "I can't…it's too much…"

Sebastian remembers this. It's a fainter memory now than it was, but he can recall the fear, the sensory overload bordering on the brink of torture. When it happened to Sebastian he was alone. The man who had bitten him left him. Laughing, he left him in the shady hotel room Sebastian had rented for the night. Sebastian didn't know if the man had ever intended on coming back for him, but once his skin started to prickle with the rising of the sun his instincts took over and he buried himself deep within the earth where he stayed, screaming through his insanity, choking on loose soil as it filled his mouth. It pressed down on him until he realized that it wouldn't kill him because he was already dead.

"It won't get any better until you learn to ignore it."

Sebastian tries to help him, but Kurt isn't listening. He's so thirsty he feels like he'll dry up and split in two. Sebastian knows it's there and tries to think of any way to relieve it so that Kurt can cope; bide until the thirst strikes again.

Sebastian has an idea but he doesn't have the time to explain it; and even if he could make Kurt understand he's not sure Kurt would leave the safety of the apartment and go outside where the noise gets louder and louder. Sebastian scoops him up in his arms and carries him to the fire escape. Kurt, too distracted to argue, doesn't notice when Sebastian bounds up the metal ladder and leaps across the alley, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Sebastian uses his senses to guide him, relying on his supernatural hearing and smell to tell him where he needs to go.

Kurt isn't like him. He wouldn't kill someone to feed his own thirst, so Sebastian needs to find the next best thing.

Sebastian lands on the helipad of a hospital and stops, taking a deep breath in to make sure he's found the right place. He finds a grate in the wall and breaks into the ventilation system. Awkwardly, he carries Kurt down to the lower level, where the morgue and blood storage is located. Sebastian manages to find an exhaust vent that leads straight into the cooler.

Kurt's reaction to a room full of refrigerated blood is instantaneous.

He stops weeping, relaxing in Sebastian's arms as the scent of blood compels him. In the blink of an eye Kurt is out Sebastian's arms and on his feet, about to tear through the cooler doors.

"Hold on now," Sebastian says, sneaking in front of Kurt and undoing the bolt before Kurt can rip the doors off its hinges. "If you destroy the place we'll never be able to come back."

Sebastian watches Kurt feed, sucking through pint after pint of blood, not leaving a single drop behind in the plastic pouches. He takes more than his fill but Sebastian doesn't stop him. Why should he? The more Kurt eats the more he'll be able to stave off the thirst.

In minutes Kurt is sated, sighing with relief, relaxing back in on himself with a beautiful smile on his blood stained lips as if he's already forgotten what he is and what he had been doing.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt glances around him at the emptied plastic husks that were once full of human blood. The smile on his face fades, and he rises to his feet.

"Empty," Kurt says. "I feel empty."

Sebastian locks the coolers door and Kurt pitches the plastic pouches into the nearest biohazard container. They make their way back up the ventilation system, cleaning up any trace that they had been in the room; not too hard since Kurt didn't spill a single drop of blood. They climb back up through the vents, the scent of the putrid night air, cluttered with pollution and exhaust, guiding them up onto the roof. They crawl out through the opening and Sebastian fixes the grate back into place.

They walk across the rooftop towards the edge. Sebastian stops at the guard rail, but Kurt ducks under and walks out onto the ledge, right to the very end. He crouches low, wind whipping his hair around his perfect, porcelain skin, and looks out onto the city down below.

"How did you do it?" Kurt mutters, his voice flat, emotionless. "How did you control it?"

"You never control it," Sebastian says sadly. "You learn to ignore it."

"But how?" The desperate sound in Kurt's voice manages to reach a place in Sebastian that he thought no longer existed.

"I had you as my anchor," Sebastian confesses. "I can be your anchor, too."

"You had my blood," Kurt accuses, throwing his hands up over his ears to block out his own booming voice. "I don't have yours. I don't have an anchor. I have nothing!"

"You have me," Sebastian pleads. "We have each other!"

"But I didn't want any of this!" Kurt cries, bloody tears returning, following the tracks of already dried tears, tinging his cheeks a darker, grotesque red.

"I didn't have a choice!" Sebastian insists. "You were dying! Right in my arms, you were dying!"

"Then you should have let me die!"

Kurt's voice is breathless and broken. He spins around on the ledge, searching for a way out. Sebastian reaches out for him, but Kurt puts a hand up to stop him.

"No!" Kurt says, turning to look down at the busy street below. "No! Leave me alone. I want to be alone."

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asks, panic seeping into him at the prospect of Kurt leaving him to go meet the dawn.

"I need some time," Kurt says. "I need to think."

Sebastian takes a step forward, and Kurt leaps. Sebastian runs to the ledge, looking out, up and down, all around the street below. He tries to listen for the sound of Kurt's footsteps landing anywhere in the city, but it's too late.

Kurt is gone.

Sebastian tries to track him, tries to catch any hint of his scent in an attempt to catch up with him but Kurt is surprisingly fast.

All through the night Sebastian searches for Kurt, putting off feeding to give him more time before sunrise. He returns to the apartment, barely making it before the first morning rays of light singe his skin. He hides in the dark apartment, the long daylight hours ticking by slowly, the oppressive sunlight keeping him penned in, unable to do anything but lie still and hope that Kurt is safe beneath the earth, that he didn't surrender to the light.

Long weeks pass, and every day is the same. Sebastian leaves the moment the sun sets in search of Kurt, returning before the dawn to hide out during the day, hoping each time that Kurt will be there waiting for him.

Almost a month passes and Kurt has yet to return.

Eventually Sebastian stops looking. He stays in Kurt's bed, buried beneath the sheets that still smell like beautiful, delicate, human Kurt. He feels his body shriveling from dehydration but he doesn't care. The thirst dies down to a numbing ache that no longer drives his existence.

He has nothing to exist for. Sebastian made a mistake – a horrible, terrible, heinous mistake. Kurt didn't want to be a vampire, but Sebastian didn't listen, and now his arrogance is his undoing.

Kurt will never forgive him.

Kurt is not coming back. He has most likely seen his last sunrise.

Now he's lost everything.

Kurt was a stronger man than Sebastian ever was.

Sebastian always swore he would follow Kurt into death but he waits a few days more, not for the love of his life who he knows is gone but trying to find the courage to end his own suffering.

Sebastian feels the sun dip down below the horizon. He crawls out from beneath the blankets and watches as the shadows in the bedroom start to lengthen. With his head on Kurt's pillow, he watches the last rays of sunset paint the sky, and then disappear completely.

He has lain awake all day planning out his last night as a vampire. He will travel to all the places that were special to Kurt – his childhood home, the bank of the Auglaize River where they shared their first kiss, Breadstix where the ate dinner every Saturday night, even McKinley High School. Finally he'll find a nice place to rest outside the Smythe family crypt in Westerville and let the light of day take him, leaving him a scorch of ash on the grass-covered earth.

His legs are weak, but he stumbles toward the window, confident he can make it to Ohio before his strength gives out completely, but when he reaches it he sees an angel blocking his exit; an angel wild and terrible, with wide red eyes, skin deceptively pure and white, strong hands gripping the frame of the window, staring down at him.

Sebastian knows he's hallucinating. The ethereal creature that looks so much like his Kurt can't be real, but he steps back anyway. The angel rushes in and follows him, catching him before he trips and falls.

"Sebastian!" Kurt cries with worry and surprise, carrying Sebastian's body to the bed and laying him down. Sebastian sighs in defeat, what remained of his energy gone. "What happened to you?"

"I thought you weren't coming back," Sebastian says, his throat dry, his voice raspy from disuse. "I thought you went away to…end it."

Kurt shakes his head slowly, a sad smile ghosting over his lips.

"I wouldn't do that without saying good-bye."

Sebastian licks his lips, trying to find any moisture in his mouth to help him talk.

"Is that why you came back?" he asks. "To say good-bye?"

Kurt chuckles and pulls Sebastian close.

"No," Kurt says.

"Why not?" Sebastian asks, genuinely confused. "I thought you were angry with me."

"I was," Kurt admits. "But I had some time to think…"

Sebastian laughs sarcastically.

"Maybe I took a little longer than I expected." Kurt looks guilty; as guilty as a soulless monster can look, and Sebastian wraps his arms around him.

"But you're back now?" Sebastian asks, hopeful.

"Yes." Kurt pulls back to look into Sebastian's eyes, the red flame that once burned so brightly now so close to going out. "I'm not saying good-bye to you."

Kurt gathers Sebastian up in his arms the way Sebastian did on that first night and walks with him to the window.

"We're going to get you better," Kurt says, laying out his plan for the sad specter cradled in his arms. "And then we're going to travel the world together. Do everything and anything we could ever dream of, and then when we're done, we're going to do it all over again."

"And sex," Sebastian squeaks out with what's left of his voice. "We're going to have lots of sex."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I guess we can find time to do that."

Kurt stops on the fire escape and places a gentle kiss on Sebastian's dried, chapped lips.

"We have an eternity," Sebastian whispers against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiles and shakes his head, leaning close enough to brush his lips over Sebastian's cold cheek, trailing kisses down to his chin.

"An eternity isn't going to be enough."


End file.
